


r4e3

by immortalloser



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im sorre, they're so fucking cute and nerd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalloser/pseuds/immortalloser
Summary: Возможно, ему стоило бы промолчать.





	r4e3

Москва кажется слишком непривычной; громче, живее. Москва не тронута. Москва не взрывается ионным лучом посреди ночи, Москва не теряет свои дома. 

Легасов — что в Москве, что там, — знает лишь одно. Ему стоило промолчать и позволить выронить себя с вертолёта. Да, это было бы хорошо. Комиссия нашла бы нового учёного, от его потери бы мир не рухнул. 

Он считает день за днём — первый, двадцать восьмой, триста восемьдесят седьмой, отлично зная, что ему осталось не больше двух тысяч. Кошка трётся об его голень, и он склоняется вниз, чтобы провести ладонью по её морде — ладно, выпасть с вертолёта было бы не лучше. Никто бы не чесал сейчас морду кошке, как это делает он; пепел с сигареты осыпается на бумаги на столе под громкое мурчанье. 

У него дома два холодильника — а сам он в третьем. Пятьсот четыре. 

Двести семь страниц научного доклада — предостережения, чтобы больше никто так не сглупил, как они сделали это. 

Десять тысяч за миллиарды? Он отдал столько. Дней, людей, слов — не имеет значения. 

Холодильник внутри не жужжит; молчит несколько минут перед тем, как зайтись трыхтением снова. Это похоже на его жизнь — тишина и взрывы. Легасов поднимается на ноги — машину даже не пытаются спрятать. 

Боже, КГБ переоценили. Такие же придурки, как и все остальные. Он позволяет себе усмехнуться, когда слышит семикратный стук в дверь — большие, огромные слепые придурки. 

Им стоило бы поучиться у Щербины. 

Он должен будет написать об этом научную работу. Нет, целых две. Одна — какие агенты КГБ придурки, вторую — как легко и быстро научиться проходить там, где прохода нет, но — задвигает штору и движется к двери с тупой полуулыбкой, — Борис вряд ли одобрит публикацию его методов. 

Легасов мельком смотрит в дверной глазок — стоит ли попросить Бориса протереть его прямо сейчас или лучше сделать это самому? — больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. Когда дверь открывается, кошка мяукает. Льнёт к ногам, пока Валера пытается не сильно выдавать то, что хотел бы он как кошка — поближе да и не отпускать. 

Сентиментальные сопли для грозных товарищей, что готовы выкинуть из самолёта — как скудный завтрак. 

— От тебя воняет, — Легасов нарочно морщится, закрывая нос пальцами и пытается не засмеяться. 

— Портативные химчистки ещё не изобрели, — ворчит Щербина, пытаясь втиснуться между дверью и мужчиной. И кошкой. На шум орущей кошки от того, что он придавит ей хвост, придурки из КГБ точно прибегут. — И тебе здравствуй, товарищ Уйди с Порога, Дай Зайти. 

— Длинновато, — он наигранно приподнимает брови, словно пытается оценить, но быстро собирается, подбирает кошку под пузо правой рукой, едва не проехавшись лицом по ширинке дороже его лица в целом, осматривает лестничную площадку и отходит. 

Борис одним слаженным движением закрывает дверь и скрипит щеколдой. 

— Поменяй дверь, — спокойно выдаёт Щербина, вешая своё самое дерьмовое пальто на вешалку. — Она скоро упадёт. 

Всё рано или поздно падает. Империи, гравитация, радиоактивность. Валерий молчит. Он смотрит — то ли пытается насмотреться, то ли просто ничего не видит, — на Бориса впритык и не может поймать мысль за хвост.

Он, вроде, хотел огрызнуться. Или поддержать шутку. Или помочь двери упасть. 

Атом делится; мысли делятся; мир не стоит на месте. Портативные химчистки изобретут в будущем, дверь готова свалиться ещё в прошлом. 

В настоящем — он ловит мысль, держит её, скользкую, в руках, — в настоящем он уже без десяти тысяч пятьсот. Они оба. 

Борис понимающе молчит; Валера не уверен, что КГБ не придумал считыватель мыслей и не выдал его товарищу Щербине. В таком бы случае, — да, наверняка, — он бы просто не появлялся среди разваливающихся стен и двух живых существ. 

— Прости, — еле одумывается тот. — Я подвисаю.

— Думай, — разносится эхо в ответ; он едва успевает моргнуть, как Борис движется в сторону ванной. — Если бы ты не думал, ты бы уже давно рухнул. 

Рухнул ли? 

Навряд ли. 

Стоял бы прочнее; возможно? 

— Ты опять заставил меня думать, — сипит обиженно Легасов. 

— Я что, достиг высшего уровня сложности? В последний раз думать тебя заставлял лишь реактор, — Валера пытается рассмотреть его. Тот скидывает с себя грязные вещи, доставая из-под стула в ванной чистые; есть ли им смысл рисковать вот так? Ради пятнадцати минут разговоров и нескольких часов тишины? 

Стоили ли миллиарды тех десяти тысяч их дней? 

— Хочешь сказать, я не думал, когда мы придумывали это? — голова Щербины смешно вылетает из-за косяка, и его лицо больше расслабленное, чем насупленное. 

У него редко бывает. Такое выражение лица. 

Стоили. 

Этот миг — стоит. Стоил. Всегда будет. 

Они снова молчат; голова из проёма никуда не девается. Уютные минуты кончаются тогда, когда Щербина, видимо, пытается не упасть, натягивая чистые штаны в такой позе. 

Легасов смеётся. Борис только что произнёс мата куда больше, чем произносил его преподаватель на парах практики по неорганике. Почти иронично; учить мат в конце своей жизни. 

— Смешно тебе? — Щербина уже при полном параде выскакивает из ванной, словно ему всего пятнадцать (начало жизни), комично бежит в его сторону и громко пыхтя подхватывает его под живот, пытаясь отодрать его от пола. — А как тебе такое, товарищ Легасов? 

— Не надорви спину, — произносит тот, почти задыхаясь от того, как сильно рука сжимает его поперёк груди. 

Его ноги не отрываются от пола. 

Борис (как в конце жизни) пытается вобрать в лёгкие воздух. У него получается со скрипом и с вовремя подавленным кашлем. (Как в начале) Он пытается защекотать Валеру насмерть. 

Два взрослых (почти в конце жизни) человека дразнятся щекоткой. На момент Легасов слышит в голове распадающуюся надвое мысль — (это не конец) настоящее только начало. 

— Так, как и должно быть. 

Борис от неожиданности аж сбавляет обороты в попытке убить Легасова, и этого момента тому хватает, чтобы встать ровно. В этот момент он думает сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

— Я думаю, — и с прозрачным намёком тычет указательным пальцем Борису в нос. 

Тот смешно хлопает глазами. 

Пятьсот — один.


End file.
